Dementia Halloween Special
by Cherry Flavored Arsenic
Summary: Hooray for All Hallow's Eve! We're broadcasting Zim-en-ized versions of classic Horror stories! plus GUESTS! YAY Happy Halloween! *revised and finished*
1. Welcome To The Dementia Halloween Specia...

Dementia Presents:  
  
Halloween Spook-tacular!  
  
With your host: Daft Plushie!  
  
[Camera enters black abyss and you see nothing...NOTHING! It moves slowly forward and you start to see a light. As the camera moves towards the light, several things pass you by. A laughing pumpkin, rotted and falling apart, floats by you to the right. A spooky looking ghost floats past you to the left, shaking and twisting around, it's eyes black holes. A bloody skull with one remaining eye that stares at you, floats past you to the right, it's decaying tongue slipping about in it's mouth of skeletal teeth. Then the light at the end of the tunnel swallows you whole and you see nothing but white this time.  
  
When the camera refocuses, you can see the long, endless hall of doors that you have come to know so well, only there are a few things that you haven't noticed before strung around. There's cobwebs, spiders, and pumpkins with evil, twisted faces that flicker at you from the ground. Suddenly, an axe slams through the door to your left and the camera turns to focus on it. It comes again and again until there's a head sized hole there. The axe is pulled out and a Daft pops her head through and grins psychotically though the door.]  
  
Heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Daft!  
  
[She opens the door and props the axe up against the door frame and smiles at the camera. She's wearing her original outfit of a black shirt with Z? on the front and long black and white striped sleeves that almost cover her fingers at the bottom. She has on slightly faded blue jeans, more faded at the knees, and red and white tennis shoes. Grinning, she shuts the door and steps up to her place on stage, next to a door, and folds her hands in front of her. The camera settles on her as she starts to speak.]  
  
Hello everyone, Welcome to the Dementia Halloween Special. Tonight, we'll be playing an extended version of our show that will include several parodies of horror movies, old and new...or at least old. We'll start our program out with a parody of the much beloved, Night of the Living Dead. That one has been one of my favorites since I was little. Zombies are really fun to watch, but what about Zombie Pumpkins? Yes, that's what I thought....Well, be prepared for a night of fun and horror! I'll be with you throughout the night to help you through all these horrors...enjoy!  
  
Now, lets move on to our first story, one of creepiness that will chill your spine and make you wish that you would have never bought that pumpkin. This one is what we like to call,  
  
NIGHT OF THE LIVING PUMPKINS  
  
[Daft opens the door and the camera enters into blackness to reappear and refocus on Zim's house, Halloween Night. The story is as follows.] 


	2. Night of the Living Pumpkins

NIGHT OF THE LIVING PUMPKINS  
  
[Zim looked out his window and shuddered. Tonight was the anniversary of his first Halloween, and that creepy trip into Dib's pathetic and twisted mind. He shuddered again as the sun started to go down. The Halloweenies would be back for sure, they always came. He knew it would be no different than last year's attack, but at least this time he could hope that Dib and his stupid head didn't come to him and take him back to that evil world of him. Zim stepped away from the window and called Gir to him. It was time to prepare to fortify the base so none of them could come in.]  
  
"Gir! Come! It's time to fortify the base so none of the...eeehh...Halloweenies...can come in."  
  
[That's what I just said.]  
  
"Well, stop taking my lines evil narrator person of doom!"  
  
[It's my duty...so shut up and act already...or I'll let the Halloweenies in.]  
  
"NOOOOOO! Fine you win for now, human stink beast...Gir! Let's go!"  
  
[With that, Zim left and went to making preparations upon his house. They boarded up the windows, they locked up the doors and put laser bomb across the front gate so if anyone entered tonight, they'd be blown to bits. He reset his gnomes to attack mode if anyone managed to get past the gate and up to the house. With that done, Zim went inside and hid in his house, peering out the widow and waiting for the Halloweenies to try and come through his defenses.  
  
MEANWHILE.....  
  
Over at Dib's house, Dib was getting ready himself. This time, he decided to go as himself, for he didn't plan to be doing any trick or treating...tonight, he planned to go terrorize Zim. He knew of his weakness for Halloweenies, so maybe if he were able to set Zim up as having a house party, they'd all flock to his house, all of those screaming, evil, candy eating goons he had to share his life with. Then Zim would go crazy as they filled the house and Dib would have a moment's joy watching his face as they all invaded his house to eat his 'Delicious Candy Blood'. Dib bet it wasn't that delicious either. He pulled on his boots and his black backpack filled with everything from a mini computer to toilet paper. Ha! He would show Zim tonight...not only would there be 'Halloweenies', but his house would be a total mess by the time Halloween was over. Dib chuckled to himself as he imagined the mess. He got up and headed outside where he'd lay in wait until they came. The fliers he had set out said that the party would be at 8: 30 pm. It was thirteen minuets until that time.  
  
As Dib reached for the door, his father's voice came at him, stern and with that tone of 'Guess-what-I-have-smething-for-you-t-do-that-you-won't-like- but-who-cares-because-you-have-to-do-it-anyway-because-I-said-so-and-I'm- the-parent!' Dib groaned and turned around. If only he had been a few minuets faster.]  
  
"Now Son! Hold on one second! have you forgotten our little agreement? You were to take your sister out Trick-or-Treating tonight. I'm busy and she really wants to go, but she can't unless she has SUPERVISION! So, go on, take your sister out, and make sure you're home by midnight...there's supposed to be a radioactive spill on the pumpkin patch and I don't want you out breathing that stuff. The last thing I need is RADIOACTIVE CHILDREN!!!! I'm off Son...have a good night!"  
  
"But...Dad! I had plans!"  
  
[But Professor Membrane didn't hear, even though he was still standing right there. He had once again shut off his ears to his children and turned them on to the scientific world of...SCIENCE! Dib slumped as Gaz trudged downstairs in her favorite Halloween outfit. She was again the Vampire Piggy Hunter this year and Dib sighed as she glared at him.]  
  
"I'm only coming with you because Dad said I had to or I could stay home and do the chores. So let's go. "  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"And another thing Dib...If you embarrass me tonight, I'll rip your intestines out with a fork. Got it?"  
  
Dib gulped, "Ok...whatever...but one more thing, Gaz. I won't bother you if you leave me alone while I torture Zim..."  
  
Gaz was thoughtful for a moment. "Torture Zim! What are you going to do to him?" then she realized what she was saying. "No...don't tell me, I bet you're just going to go and poke him in the head with a lamp or something stupid like that..."  
  
"Actually, I was going to wreck his house."  
  
[Dib opened the door and walked out, Gaz behind him, interested now, oddly enough.]  
  
"Ooooooh...how are you gonna do that? Napalm? Chainsaw? Spooky noises under his house?"  
  
"No, actually...wait...WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?"  
  
"You're right...why DO I want to know?"  
  
[Dib was silent as they walked from door to door, collecting candy. Dib looked at a watch and whispered to Gaz.]  
  
"Psst...hey, why don't we agree to ditch this candy hunting and go torment Zim? I'll let you help if you want."  
  
Gaz thought about it for a moment. "Sure...why not...it beats this."  
  
[So they ran to Zim's house which, just as Dib had expected, the Halloweenies had flocked to, each with a flyer in their had. He was a genius! On each flier he had printed....  
  
COME TO ZIM'S HOUSE FOR THE COOLEST PARTY IN AGES!  
  
WEAR YOUR BEST COSTUMES...  
  
THERE WILL BE PUNCH, AND CANDY GALORE!  
  
THERE WILL BE A BIG DANCE AND A CONTEST FOR THE BEST COSTUME FROM CATEGORIES SUCH AS :  
  
MOST SCARIEST  
  
MOST HORRIBLE  
  
AND MOST GOOIEST!  
  
STARTS AT 8:30 PM AND GOES TO 3:00 AM!  
  
COME JOIN THE SCARIEST PARTY ON EARTH, AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ZIM A BIG HUG AND HE'LL GIVE YOU EXTRA CANDY!  
  
Dib chuckled to himself as they approached the house where a small mob was waiting. Having seen the red lines across their entry, they had thought it must be a really good party if he had to have ropes to block off the people he didn't want to come in. They were looking for the bouncer when Dib came up. He smiled and slipped out sunglasses and an earphone thing. He stuck a sign to the front of his shirt that said 'BOUNCER' and stepped in front of the crowd and held up his hand for silence. They quieted and he spoke. As he spoke, he slipped out laser mirrors from his pocket and waited.]  
  
"EVERYONE THAT'S GOING TO THIS PARTY, PLEASE LINE UP AND WAIT WHILE I OPEN THE GATE. SHOW ME THE FLIER AND GET IN FREE!"  
  
[Dib turned and positioned the laser mirrors on the fence so they intercepted the lasers and sent them at the gnomes who were blown up on that instance. The crowd cheered, thinking that this was all a show and that those were fireworks. Dib stepped to the side and announced one more thing after pretending to talk into his microphone.]  
  
"CHANGE OF PLANS! ZIM HAS REQUESTED THAT YOU ALL GET TO COME IN FREE! FLIERS OR NO! EVERYONE IN THAT'S GOING IN!!!!!!!!"  
  
[Dib stepped back out of the way as the kids, at least 50 of them ran through his fence towards the house. Inside, Dib heard screams as the kids came running towards him. There were loud explosions as some kids were catapulted out of the way and across the fence into oblivion. Only about 16 made it into the house and they started to dance and hug Zim, demanding candy. Gaz and Dib stood together outside his fence laughing their heads off as they watched Zim run back and forth in the house screaming and pulling his antennas. For once, Dib and Gaz seemed like real brothers and sisters, standing here laughing and having a jolly good time while watching the pain of another. Dib pulled the toilet paper, eggs, and silly string from his pack and handed some to Gaz. She took them eagerly and chucked the eggs at the house as the people inside laughed and had fun driving Zim insane. Gir danced with them in his adorable dog outfit.  
  
Inside, Zim was being cornered by all sorts of....things...a were-pig...a cardboard robot, a vampire with horn rim glasses and a bad cold, and a screaming fat girl in a fairy outfit. Zim flung his arms around wildly, to keep them and their...GERMS! off him. Out side, he caught glimpse of Dib and Gaz laughing as they chucked things at his house. Screaming about the mission ending, he managed to escape under their arms that tried to embrace him for candy. He ran outside and started to scream at Dib and Gaz who stood there and laughed. Gaz hit him on the head with an egg and he screamed again. Dropping to the ground to shrivel in pain and twitch, Zim cursed them even more. Dib and Gaz started to laugh. Once Zim figured out that the egg wasn't poisonous to his skin, or at least in a way that showed at the moment, he leapt up and charged Dib. Gaz stepped back out of the way.  
  
Dib and Zim hit the pavement and wrestled around while Gaz stood watching, the party still going on inside. Zim was on top of Dib, choking him when the kids realized that their ticket to free candy was out the door. They suddenly all came after him screaming for candy. Zim looked over with wide eyes as Gaz stepped out of the way. Dib and Zim both screamed at the trampling Halloweenies. Dib threw Zim off at the crowd and slipped under them to Gaz who had climbed upon a broken Gnome and was watching with interest.]  
  
"Whew! Almost Didn't make it! Let's get outta here before they trample us too!" Dib said.  
  
"But it was getting good!" Gaz said, folding her arms across her.  
  
"Noooooo! You will pay Dib beast! YOU and your little sister too! wow...that sorta sounded like something the witch off of Oz would say...." Zim yelled as he was mauled by trick-or-treaters.  
  
[With that Zim leapt up on top of the heads of the Halloweenies and leapt on Dib, slamming his head to the ground. In a few seconds the Halloweenies had changed direction and had run at Zim again. Zim and Dib rolled over by his stairs, Dib slamming Zim's head into the stairs this time as they wrestled. Zim looked up at the on coming Halloweenies and screamed. Suddenly, they stopped and looked around. When they caught sight of something beyond the house, they all turned around and fled, screaming. Gaz, Zim, and Dib stopped and looked around. Zim screamed and threw Dib off and leapt in the house, slamming the door on Dib's face. Dib pounded on the door. Gaz appeared beside him and kicked the door. Moments later, the door fell open and Gaz entered, dragging Dib behind her to find Zim screaming at a few remaining kids still in his house. He turned around and screamed at them.]  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? OUT OUT I SAY! OR FEEL MY WRATH!"  
  
"Shut up..." Gaz said, dropping her brother on the floor.  
  
[Zim opened his mouth to say something when a small pumpkin flew into the room and rolled across the floor to land at Zim's feet. Zim screamed and backed away, tripping over Keef who was laying on the ground staring at the ceiling for some reason. The pumpkin rolled around to face the others and laughed evilly before leaping up on Melvin who was standing there looking around all paranoid like, and chewing on his ear. Melvin leapt up and screamed as the pumpkin ripped off chunks of his ear. Zim, Dib, and the remaining five people screamed as Melvin ran out the broken door screaming where tons of other pumpkins were waiting in ambush. They covered him, eating him whole, leaving only a skeleton and a shoe. Zim leapt up and grabbed the door, Dib following suit, despite his wishes to see Zim eaten alive...]  
  
"yeah...that's be funny....I mean...C'mon! help me Gaz, someone..." Dib yelled, lifting up the door with Zim on the other side trying to turn it the other way."  
  
"That's not funny Dib worm!" Zim growled.  
  
"No time! The pumpkins are coming!"  
  
[And it's true, they were coming, all with vicious teeth carved out of their 'flesh' snapping, their candles flickering in their heads. Zim and Dib placed the door in it's proper place while Gaz sat on the couch with Gir who was singing the new 'Acne Blast' song. Keef lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling while Gretchen stood in the corner shaking and gnawing on her nails while the popular girl Jessica stood, arms crossed grumbling about how stupid it was. Brian sat on the ground stuffing himself from his collected goodies, while two others stood shadily in the corner. Dib and Zim secured the door with wood and nails that came from 'Nowhere'. With that accomplished, they slid to the ground with a sigh of relief. The pumpkins growled and pounded on the door. Zim stood up and yelled at the small crowd in his living room.]  
  
"See what you worm babies did! Get out of my house!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We can't Zim, if we leave we get eaten, and then you're without help when they eat you!" Dib said.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"No! You shut up!"  
  
"Both of you shut up...your voices are making my stomach turn..." Gaz complained.  
  
"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA...." Gretchen cried over and over again in the corner.  
  
"Argh! I can't believe that I came to this party in the first place...what a waste of my candy colleting time!" Jessica said, straitening her pink princess dress.  
  
"Hey everyone! I know...I could bake us some cookies! That'd help us all cheer up wouldn't it? Right Zim? It always cheers him up! I know because he's my Bestest Friend!" Keef said, leaping up with a glow to his eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M trapped in a house with a bunch of Halloweenies and a freak! Zim screamed.  
  
"Shut up....where's the remote?" Gaz asked, irritated.  
  
[Gir opened his head and gave her the remote and she clicked the red power button. The TV was blank and she pressed it again. Nothing still. A guy slipped out of the shadows and tried his light switch...Nothing. He slipped back into the shadows with the other one. Zim screamed again.]  
  
"STOP MESSING WITH MY ELECTRICAL UNITS FOUL BEINGS! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE IRON FIST!" Zim screamed.  
  
[Zim leapt up, tossing something at the guy in the shadows, hitting him on the head and knocking him out. He fell to the ground unconscious. Zim then threw something at Keef, knocking him over too and leapt towards Gaz. He tackled Gaz and rolled off to the floor, taking her with him. The remote broke and Gir leapt off and ate the remote, running away screaming. Gaz opened her eyes to glare at Zim. Zim realized his mistake and leapt up, running off, Gaz chasing after him. They disappeared into the next room. Keef sat up, rubbing his head and looked around stupidly. Dib watched blankly, Jessica frowned, Gretchen shuddered and cried in the corner. One shadowy figure bent over and poked the other one that had fallen. Dib raised an eye brow when all of the sudden there was a loud CRASH! as the window broke to the left of him. Screaming, he grabbed another board and a hammer and started to hammer the board on the window. Gretchen, seeing Dib in danger from outside pumpkins, ran over to help him nail the boards to the windows.  
  
The conscious of the shadowy figure rushed over to help nail the boards to the other windows, nailing furiously to keep out the pumpkins. Keef ran over to help as Jessica sat down and pouted about her position. The unconscious one just lay on the floor...well....unconscious....Gaz came back in, seeing the trouble and shrugged. She sat on the couch.]  
  
[Ahem...I think this is where you get up and help nail boards to the windows...]  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
[You'll be the first to go!]  
  
"hah....those pumpkins don't scare me..."  
  
[And you won't get to stick around for the end...or play your Gameslave or do other things that come later on...]  
  
"Fine..."  
  
[Gaz leapt up and helped nail boards to the windows. As they were doing this, they all caught a glimpse of the evil that was awaiting beyond the boards and the yard. The pumpkins had taken the half eaten bodies of those that they had slaughtered and now were able to pick things up and chuck them at the house and reach in through the windows all creepy-like. The faster they nailed, the more the pumpkins came. There was a scream from the kitchen and Keef ran in to assist Zim in boarding up all the windows. For every board they put up, another one was knocked out and another dead hand came through, reaching for the closest victim. Just when they had everything boarded up, they started to relax, for the moment. Jessica grumbled from her chair that she had put up.]  
  
"This is so stupid! Why did Stupid Zim have to lock me up with all these morons and freaks...eeehh...what'll this do for my social status? Oh no...If they knew that I was hanging out with these guys then I'd..." Jessica started.  
  
[Suddenly, a board was broken and a hand reached through and grabbed Jessica around the throat, pulling her up to the window. Since the window opening wasn't big enough for her body, she hit her head on the boards and had time to kick and scream and yell for the 'freaks' to save her. They all stared wide-eyed for a few moments before Dib leapt up with Gretchen and the shadowy girl and tugged on her ankles and tried to pull her through back into the house. They didn't succeed though. Jessica was pulled through the newly broken hole that Dib was quick to patch up. From outside came the screams of Jessica being devoured for her body. Dib stumbled backwards and hit the ground. Gretchen screamed hysterically and grabbed Dib, sobbing like crazy like all the crazy blondes do in the movies.]  
  
"ekkkk....arghhh...he...eeghf....Plesh...Gretken...argkkk..." Dib choked.  
  
[The shadowy figure form the corner pulled Gretchen off of him and Dib lay on the ground panting. Zim came in screaming again. He had blood all over him and his eyes were wild. He grabbed the shadowy girl's clothing and shook her screaming over and over again with inaudible words.]  
  
"KEEF! ZOMBIES! WINDOW...I TOLD THEM....EEP!...MAR....SHE...SDOUU...SHADEEEE....EKKK..."  
  
"Get a hold of yourself!" the girl said, slapping him, bringing him to his senses.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE???"  
  
[Zim ran about wildly screaming about the pumpkins. Suddenly, Gaz leapt up and socked him in his gut. He fell down gasping for air, quietly and Gaz sat back down, satisfied. From the corner there was a groan as the shadowy guy sat up, rubbing his head. Dib sat up and looked around at his little party of survivors.]  
  
"Now...wh-what do we...do-ooo?" Gretchen cried.  
  
..........................................................  
  
"I said....Now what do we dooooo?"  
  
"I guess stay here until they go away?" Keef suggested, scaring the hell out of everyone because they all thought he was dead.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!1 wait a minuet...YOUR DEAD!!!!!" They screamed.  
  
"no...no I'm not..." Keef protested.  
  
"I think we all know dead from alive Keef..." Dib said, "besides, where'd all the blood come from?"  
  
"Yes...and where's your guts?" Asked the shadowy girl.  
  
"Uh......" Keef said.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"ARGH! You figured me out!" Keef screamed.  
  
[Keef's head started to turn around on his shoulders as his eyes turned red and drool dropped from his open, screaming mouth. It settled in place and Keef advanced. The shadowy guy came up outta nowhere and whapped him over the head with a frying pan. Keef fell to the ground and Dib and Zim lifted him up and threw him out the window. They turned back to the group as if that had been nothing. The shadowy couple moved into the light and their faces were revealed! They were both way older than Zim or Dib, about 26 or so, and wore black and sunglasses. The girl's hair was pulled back in a bun, they guy's hair slicked back. Dib grinned.]  
  
"Hmmm...I knew it Agent %....." the girl said.  
  
"Yes...they were right Agent *....the pumpkins ARE radioactive..." Agent % said.  
  
"you guys are government people?" Dib asked.  
  
"Yes....yes we are...and we are investigating the source of the RADIOACTIVE PUMPKINS....and being trapped in here with a bunch of freaks..." Agent * said.  
  
"Wow! What branch are you guys from?"  
  
"The Z-Files...." Agent % said.  
  
"That's like the X-Files....right?" Dib asked.  
  
"That's confidential..." Agent % said.  
  
"Oh please? C'mon! You're gonna die anyway!"  
  
"WHAT? WE ARE? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Agent * screamed, "YOU'RE ON THEIR SIDE!"  
  
"No...it said so in the script...anyway...you're not important characters and I am, so that's how I know it'll be you...not me..."  
  
"I see...Fine..." Agent * said.  
  
"Yes...the Z-Files are next to the X-Files...we work on the more important cases, like that of the elusive PIG FOOT!" Agent % said in a mysterious tone.  
  
"Uh....Pig foot? That's ridiculous!"  
  
"That's what you say...but wait until you meet the guy! then you'll have more respect for him! oooh...he's elusive!" Agent % said.  
  
"Why are you here then? Aren't Mulder and Scully supposed to be here, I mean, this is a pretty big case..."  
  
"Uh...yes....Mulder and Scully...they were uh...." Agent % stumbled.  
  
"Gone! On another case [the closet door some miles away back at headquarters jiggles and you can hear Mulder's voice scream 'LEMME OUTTA HERE!']...Uh...CONFIDENTIAL! Look! A moose!" Agent * screamed pointing.  
  
[They all looked and the two slipped back into the shadows. From outside, groans came and the evil pumpkins scratched on the door and windows to get in. And this story is really going nowhere...SOOOOOOOOOO.....uh....Brian was eaten because he ran outta the house screaming about not having enough candy.]  
  
HOURS PASSED, THE CLOCK STRUCK 1:28AM....  
  
[Dib slumped over on the couch, Gaz sat at the end, frowning and crossing her arms, Gretchen cried in the corner, the agents, Agent * and Agent % stood around creepily, and Zim ran about the house screaming about the Halloweenies. Blah blah blah blah....]  
  
"Man! I'm going to go Insane if we don't get out of here soon!" Dib said.  
  
"Not to worry young man! We're working on a way out as we speak!" Agent * said confidently.  
  
"Yeah...what is it this time? Throw one of us at them and then try to make a break for it?"  
  
"YES! THAT'S IT!" Agent % screamed.  
  
"you can't be serious..." Dib said flatly.  
  
"Who volunteers?" Agent * asked.  
  
[Everyone looked around. It was quiet, outside and inside. Zim stopped ranting to shake his head no violently. Gaz glared at them and Dib stared with his mouth open. Suddenly, the agents leapt up and grabbed Gretchen, they flung open the door and tossed her out and Agent * ran out first, screaming as she was taken down by the pumpkins who had hideously mutated to include bodies with muscles now. Agent % screamed and ran back in, a small pumpkin without a body gnawing on his leg. That's when the Evil pumpkins started on their final attack. They swarmed the house, body parts slithering through the cracks in the boards, grabbing whoever they could. Agent % was pulled down, eaten by the pumpkins as they started shambling up to the house, horrible grinning faces, flickering with evil and death. Dib and Zim screamed as Gaz grumbled. Gir looked around and started to scream too before running out into the Zombie Pumpkins and disappearing. Dib and Zim grabbed sticks that magically appeared out of nowhere and started to fight them off.  
  
They kept coming and coming and Gaz was soon forced to fight back as well. She kicked them and tore them apart ruthlessly while Dib and Zim battled them off with their measly little sticks.]  
  
"Hold on a second...why does Gaz get to destroy these things and we have to hit them with 'measly little sticks'? that's not fair..."  
  
[Because I said so...that's why...now get to whapping those pumpkins or be pumpkin meat!]  
  
"Eeeeeee! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! SEE WHAT YOU DID DIB?"  
  
[They fought them off tooth and claw as they were pushed back into the kitchen where they had no choice but to go down into Zim's lair. They dragged Gaz down there and boarded that entrance shut while the Zombie Pumpkins roamed around upstairs. Suddenly, they heard a voice from above. It was terrible and raspy and...well...evil...]  
  
"Give us the large headed one and we will go away....we need his brain meats for our leader! Give him up or suffer!" It screamed.  
  
"WHAT! You can't be serious..." Dib said with his mouth ajar.  
  
[Zim and Gaz looked at each other and then back at Dib. Dib turned around to see their looks and frowned, shaking his head and backing away.]  
  
"No! No! You can't! C'mon! I'm the hero! Guys! you don't really believe them do you? Guys please! Gaz! I'm your own brother for heaven's sakes! Please! You can't do this to me! You..." Dib said as they grabbed him and lifted him above their heads. Dib kicked and struggled as they hauled him over to the exit thing.  
  
"Well Dib...It's been nice knowing you..." Gaz said.  
  
"All I can say is that it'll be a lot easier to take over this pathetic planet without you around Dib...See Ya!" Zim said pushing him into the elevator thingy.  
  
[Dib screamed as he rolled over to the farthest edge of the elevator, hog tied and unmoving. Zim laughed a diabolical laugh and Gaz looked at him out of the corner of her eye, glaring at him. They sent the elevator up. Dib watched it as it closed, screaming vengeance.]  
  
*****  
  
[A few minuets later....]  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHAH....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH...* cough cough* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...."  
  
"Will you shut up already? You've been doing that forever..."  
  
"Why? This is my lab...my base...my life...what are YOU gonna do about it? Little Gaz...?"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAeerrk!"  
  
[Zim was cut off in the middle of his laugh by Gaz's had on his throat. She glared and threw him into the elevator and sent it up to the reaming Zombie Pumpkins that were up there looking for a good meal or a body. Zim screamed as Gaz wandered over to his computer, tapping into it and bringing up a few video games. She settled down for a long night of killing Vampire Piggies...]  
  
DUN DUN DUN! the end....  
  
*or so we think* 


	3. Never Give A Guest A Firegun!

***  
  
[Camera refocuses it's attention on Daft who's standing in front of another door, smiling with her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and opens her mouth to speak. There's howling in the background.]  
  
Welcome back, Demented ones. I hope you enjoyed that one, I especially liked the twist at the end. Twists on scary stories have always been a favorite part of my Halloween Scary Movie Watching. Let's take a few moments to regroup and talk to a few people about what their favorite thing about Halloween is....We'll start off with a very special person, Leboa!  
  
[Leboa hops in, a little thin girl with long brown hair dressed in a red dress with horns and a devil's tail. She grins evily and waves at the camera.]  
  
Welcome to our show tonight Leboa, wow...great costume!  
  
The horns are real! ^-^  
  
I see....[Daft pokes her horns and Leboa sticks out her tounge.] What's your favorite part of Halloween?  
  
Annoying you...  
  
Yes....I see...I know how that goes...  
  
Of course you do! You'd be NORMAL if you didn't know me, I am your ADORABLE LITTLE SISTER! [Smiles sweetly and a halo appears around her head.]  
  
Uh....let's go on to the next person...shall we?  
  
[Halo breaks and she frowns.] Meanie! I'm gonna tell mom that you won't let me stay on the show!  
  
We really don't have time for this...we have to move on Leboa...here's the deal...[Whispers in her sister's ear.]  
  
Ok! Bye! [Dissapears]  
  
Hmmm...now that that's done...our next guest is....the ANOREXIC BRITISH COW!  
  
Mooooo.....  
  
What do you like about halloween?  
  
Nothing...Those evil little punks always come to my pasture and tip me over in my sleep and then i wake up squirting milk out my nose instead of my utter....It's completely insane I say...  
  
Yes...well...uh...NEXT!  
  
[A blast of fire shoots over Daft's head and she ducks with a small 'eep'. Corey comes in with a mean looking fire gun thing stands next to her grinning dressed as a scary guy.]  
  
Hello Clarice....  
  
Uhhh...Hi! I think you've got the wrong show...I'm Daft...  
  
I know...I just wanted to say that! ^-^ Is there a problem?...with that?  
  
No...not at all...just try and behave...  
  
Ok...[puts on behaving face that looks eerily like the 'I'm-gonna-eat-your- brain' face]  
  
Now, what's your favorite part of Halloween?  
  
I like jumping out of trees and scaring the crap out of little kids..  
  
Sounds like fun!  
  
Yes, quite, though this year it'll be harder to do without the risk of being shot down by police thinking that I'm the next horror that'll bring it's DOOM to this world...  
  
[Suddenly Corey turns around and blasts something off stage and starts laughing insanely. A guy runs across the stage burning as Daft steps back. The person screams and rolls off stage as Corey laughs.]  
  
Burn Camraman! Burn!  
  
eep....Ok...I think that's enough...let's move onto our next story....a spoof of the clasic...DRACULA!...i hope you....  
  
Can I eat him?  
  
What?  
  
Can I eat him?  
  
0_0!!!  
  
I'll take that as a yes!  
  
[Corey jumps off stage and the cameraman screams and runs in front of Daft, still flaming. He screams into the camera as Daft dodges the flames.]  
  
HELP ME! HELP ME! THIS MADMAN CANNIBLE THING IS GONNA EAT ME! HEEEEEEELLLLPPP!  
  
[The cameraman runs off stage and Corey jumps back on and grins maniacally at the camera.]  
  
Thanks for letting me on the show and providing me dinner! See ya later!  
  
uhhhh....Let's just cut to the show...  
  
AND NOW.....DAFT PLUSHIE'S DRACULA!  
  
[The story is as follows...] 


	4. Daft Plushie's Dracula

Daft Plushie's 'Dracula'  
  
*Other wise known as 'The Night That Zim Walked The Earth Undead and Dib Ran Around With A Spork! Which Has NOTHING To Do With The Story....or does it....'*  
  
One rainy and stormy night, an old peasant wandered the streets, shuddering under her thick woolen shawls. The rain poured down, striking her like many little spears of liquid. The wind roared and lightning occasionally lit up the sky, making everything go dead white in it's overall brightness. At these times, the old peasant would squint and put an old wrinkled hand up to her eyes. She shuffled along against the storm, wishing that she had cover, but daring not to stop here and find any. She knew all to well what awaited her if she stopped here. Yes...It was here that many a lone traveler disappeared. She had heard the tales all her life about this place. The old woman shuffled on. An hour or so later, the storm had lessened it's cold grip on her and become lighter and meeker. The old woman, loosing her way in the storm, looked about her. She didn't recognize the place, and wondered if it would be safe for her to stop here for the night. She was positive that she was off the road of the undead...  
  
The old woman stopped and walked a ways off the road. It would be bad if she slept on the road. Anything might run her over while she slept...Strange yes, but true. She exited off the side of the road. Somewhere miles away sat an old man with a mighty spork of doom and wonderment...but that isn't until later. Anyway, the old woman curled up on some damp leaves off the side of the road in the ditch and fell asleep. Near morning, something woke her. It was the sound of footsteps, with a distant clomp of horse feet on the road, impatient and ready to go. She was fully awaken by a light touch on the shoulder. She looked up to see the face of a pretty young girl dressed in a very beautiful dress like something royalty would wear. The old woman studied her face as the young girl spoke.  
  
"Oh my...You poor thing, you must have been out here all night in that cold weather! You must come with me and Hanz right away before you get a cold!" She said.  
  
The old woman nodded and allowed the man who the girl was traveling with to help her to her feet. They stepped up into the carriage and started to go. She closed her eyes and thanked the lord for such luck to be discovered by such a nice couple. Soon the wagon stopped and she opened her eyes. When she hopped from the wagon, the light of morning was just brimming over the edge of the mountains. The girl, called Victoria, and the boy called Hanz, rushed her into the large stone castle that they had arrived at. She could barely get a good look at her surroundings as she was rushed up to the third floor and shown her chamber. They gave her a few directions and shut the door. She heard a faint locking noise and turned around to try the doors again. They didn't budge. The room was dark and she had to feel her way to the bed where she lay down and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, there was a slight sound of cloth being drug across the cold stone floor. She looked about quickly, fear creeping up in her old bones to jiggle them, making them ache. Suddenly there was a voice beside her. She could feel the cold stinky breath upon her flesh as the demonic voice spoke. It sounded evil, with a crappy Transylvanian accent. It scared her and she tried to roll away, but it had a good grip on her old arms. She tried to scream, but fear had coved her mouth and made her paralyzed. Something sharp in her neck. A pleasant feeling...then nothing.....  
  
**************** The Next night.....er...morning....  
  
'VHAT? Vhat vere you thinking? Bringing me an old hag?" The voice cried.  
  
Hanz and Victoria cringed below it and the large shadow of their master.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Master....We didn't mean to get you that one, but daylight was running out and well...we...uh..." Hanz cried.  
  
"SORRY? SORRY? Ehhhh...do you know how badly old ladies taste? Yuck! Now I need sum new blud to get this avfil taste from my mouth! eeeehk..." The voice complained.  
  
"We didn't know Master...Please let us have another chance...We won't disappoint you!" Victoria cried.  
  
"Vhat? Another chance? To do vhat? Prove to me that you're bumbling idiots? Hah! Be gone vith you bot! May you bot...er....rot in...uh....that one place that you need to rot in...."  
  
And with that...the evil shadowy figure picked both Hanz and Victoria up and tossed them out the window! *can't go wrong with those windows!* Into the sunlight they went, screaming as they first shriveled up, bones protruding from their skin, eyes rolled up into whites. Then they seemed to bloat until they popped, blood flying everywhere, their sagging bodies laying on the ground to turn into dust and blow away. The evil shadow laughed and laughed and laughed, calling upon his new servants to help him round up three beautiful young ladies to wash that DISGUSTING! taste out of his mouth....  
  
********** In the local Village....  
  
"But! I SWEAR I saw him! He was really there!" a young man with black hair said.  
  
"Yeah...and what was he doin'? Using the well out back?" Another man replied.  
  
"Well....actually, he was using the..."  
  
"Rubbish! We shall not have our ears filled with such rubbish!" The older man said.  
  
With that they lifted the boy up by his suspenders and threw him out the door and onto the cobblestone street where he lay on his back and stared up at the blue sky. No one ever believed him! No one at all. The only other person who believed him was dead! Yes...he finally believed when he came face to face with the dreaded monster...luckily he was able to get away before the monster could get him too. A girl with violet hair came up and frowned at the boy and nudged him with her foot.  
  
"Get up Dib...you're makin' a fool outta me!" She said with a sweet and sour Victorian accent.  
  
"But Gaz...." Dib said.  
  
"No buts....I have to maintain a reputation here and I can't be linked to some...guy who's crazy and likes to lay in the street like it was a field or something', and stare off at the sky, dreamin' of monsters that ain't ever set foot in this town." Gaz said as Dib picked himself up.  
  
"Gaz...It wasn't my fault. They threw me out here on the cobblestone...I didn't do it by choice, and I wasn't trying to embarrass you or Dad. Really!" Dib tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, just never mind. Don't be layin' on the ground no more Dib...or I'll have to hurt you." Gaz said as she walked off.  
  
Dib sighed and walked off towards home.  
  
********** At The Castle...  
  
The Count stood over a boiling pot of....boiling stuff that was borrowed from the wicked witch next door. In it he watched the village, the pot scanning through the crowd of potential victims. It stopped on each one and The Count licked his lips and make little remarks on each one.  
  
"Mmmmmm...nice neck... Eeeeewwww...too skinny....hmmm...that one would be nice...oooh....wait....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES! MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN"  
  
The Count fell back from his pot as the scene moved on. With shaky hands, clutched to the side of the pot, he looked in, his eyes falling on Dib and Gaz. His mouth dropped open as he stared at them. The scene started to move, and he screamed at the pot, wishing it back to follow one. He watched Gaz walked down the street, the brilliant blues of her long skirts flowing behind her on the cobblestone. With that he called for his servant.  
  
"Billy Bob Joe Young McFray Alister Jr.! Come!" He screamed.  
  
A short little guy came running up to him, looking very sleek in his shiny metal...*wait a minuet! Ok....so he was an android that the evil Count had constructed himself from who knows what...but just play along with me will you?* Ok, anyway, Billy Bob Joe Young McFray Alister Jr. saluted and waited for orders. The count asked him to look into the pot and at the girl. He did.  
  
"See her Billy Bob Joe...uh...you? I vant her. Tonight, you will set out and retrieve her for me. Invite her to the castle as a 'special guest' but mention NOTHING about me vanting to suck her dry of her blood and make her a valking corpse for all eternity to serve as my bride! Got it? Then Go!" The Count said, waving him away.  
  
So Billy Bob Joe Young McFray Alister Jr., which was really GIR, left with another salute and ran screaming out of the castle on his way to the Membrane's house to finish his mission. Along the way, he met a cow! But that's not the point....He arrived at their house as the sun started to set and knocked on the door.  
  
******* Earlier That Day In the Village....  
  
Dib sat in his bedroom in the upper part of the house. Thanks to his dad's great strives in inventing things, they had been able to get a fairly decent house instead of sleeping in a barn or something. But the house seemed off in a way since there wasn't a lot of womanly warmth here to keep the house and make it smell like a home. Only him, Gaz, and his dad, and Gaz was always out elsewhere with some other guys. Dib sighed as he decided that if they wanted to eat, he'd have to be the one to cook it. He got up and went downstairs and started to cook.  
  
SOMETIME LATER *Supper I Guess*  
  
Dib, Gaz and his dad sat down at the table and his dad ate everything on his plate, leapt up and went back to work. Gaz ate without a word. After dinner they cleaned up some, washing dishes and sweeping some when there came a knock on the door. Dib answered it to a small little android disguised as a handsome servant. He bowed and then screamed something incomprehensible before asking if Gaz was here in a sophisticated voice. Gaz came to the door and frowned at him and tried to shut the door when he put his foot there and continued to speak.  
  
"Miss Gaz, your presence has been requested up at the Really Spooky Castle on the hill by the Count himself. He wishes to have you for dinner and suck you dry of your blood."  
  
Gaz raised an eye and Dib's mouth dropped open. He stepped in front of the door and screamed at the guy, pointing.  
  
"I knew it! The Count is a vampire! You're his servant and you're trying to convince my sister to go and BE dinner! Well, we won't have it! AWAY WITH YOU, SERVANT OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Dib screamed, slamming the door on his face.  
  
With that, Billy Bob Joe Young McFray Alister Jr. left and went back to the castle where the Count screamed at him and formulated a new plan.  
  
****** The Next Day In The Village....  
  
Gaz was walking along on her way home from the store when Billy Bob Joe Young McFray Alister Jr. stepped in her way and bowed again.  
  
"What now?" She thought.  
  
"The Count still requests your presence in his castle. Will you come Miss Gaz?" He asked, containing insanity.  
  
Gaz thought for a moment. If she went, she'd probably get a decent meal up there, and on top of all that, she'd spite Dib. On the other hand, the guy's probably try to make a move on her and she'd end up kicking his butt. Spite Dib...Kick Count's Ass....Gaz made up her mind.  
  
"Tell your Count that I shall like to come." Gaz said politely.  
  
The guy shut his eyes and screamed something about cows before regaining composure. "We shall pick you up at the house tonight before the sun sets. Thank you and be ready. The Count has suggested that you wear something red. Red is master's favorite color. I LIKE PIGS!!!!!"  
  
And with that, the guy leapt off leaving Gaz behind to wonder what that was all about. She shrugged and walked home to find something red to wear. She couldn't wait to see the look on Dib's face when she went to the castle and came back, proving him wrong. Who was he to make her decisions? When she got home, she put up the food she had bought and went to her room to get ready.  
  
************** That Night......  
  
Gaz sat down in the living room in a beautiful red gown, her violet hair done up in a sort of bun on the back of her head, two curly strands hanging down from her ears. She wore a beautiful gown of deep red with black trimming and a black sash. She looked stunning and Dib wondered what she was all dressed up for. There was a knock on the door and Dib opened it to see Billy Bob Joe Young McFray Alister Jr. standing there. He opened his mouth to say something when Gaz pushed past him, wrapping up in a black satin shawl and being lead to the black wagon that stood a ways out. Dib got up and yelled after her, realizing where she was going.  
  
"NO! GAZ! DON'T! he's gonna suck your blood and then you'll never be able to live a normal life and..." Dib started and was cut off by a small pig chucked at his head.  
  
The wagon pulled away, leaving Dib to stand up and try and run after it, which he did unsuccessfully because he was tired and fell to the ground, panting. HE HAD TO SAVE HIS SISTER! Suddenly, there was movement from near by bushes. He looked around and saw an old woman carrying a small gypsy cart full of stuff. He ran over to her, remembering the old tales of how gypsies always had the answers to anything curse/monster/life related.  
  
********** At the Castle....  
  
Gaz was shown to the dining room to marvel at the long table set with candles and food. Two chairs were set at either end of the table and she raised an eyebrow at it. Why did all the long tables for two look like this? Billy Bob Joe Young McFray Alister Jr. pulled out the seat for her and she sat down and waited. Suddenly there was a dark shadow on the wall as the Count entered. The shadow was tall, sleek and magnificent. The Count appeared next to Gaz in his true form. He was short, pale and had sleeked back black hair and really pale blue eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him as he knelt down and kissed her hand. He then came back up and straightened.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gaz...Please, let's eat now and then we can get better acquainted." The Count, who we've all figured out to be Zim said.  
  
He returned to his seat at the end of the table and sat down as they started their meal.  
  
***** Back at the Village...  
  
Dib told the gypsy woman what was going on as she stood and listened. She nodded her head and thought for a moment before giving an answer that Dib needed.  
  
"To kill the undead one in the castle on the hill....you have to strike him through the heart with a....MAGICAL SILVER SPORK!"  
  
"Where am I gonna get a spork?" Dib asked frustrated.  
  
"I have one in my possession that I am willing to trade...." She said coyly.  
  
"Great! Thank you!"  
  
"Wait just a second....one-hundred fifty gold shillings..."  
  
"What? Where am I supposed to get that?"  
  
The old woman shrugged. "If you don't have it, then too bad...sorry, come again..."  
  
"No! No wait! I have uh....This really shiny rock...I'll give you that for the spork...."  
  
The old woman pondered it for a moment and then shrugged. Dib pulled out the really shiny rock and traded it for the spork. He held it up above his head in triumph and yelled 'yeah!' before running off down the road, leaving the old woman behind. A few minuets later, he came running back asking for directions to the castle before running off in the other direction.  
  
********* At the Castle....  
  
Gaz and Count Zim sat in the cold parlor, a large fire in the fireplace burned brightly as they started talking. Count Zim tried to flatter Gaz.  
  
"Your eyes, they're so beautiful and deeply brown..." Count Zim said, staring at Gaz.  
  
"Uh....and your eyes are so....uh...pale blue...or something..." Gaz said nervously.  
  
"And your hair, it's so violet, like a violet..."  
  
"Violets are blue..."  
  
"Uh...Not the ones I've seen! And your skin...You look so delicious in that red and black dress Miss Gaz."  
  
"Thank you Count Zim...It is getting late, I must return to my house."  
  
"But I'm afraid that you can't, it's snowing too hard out there for the vagon to take you safely back home vithout accidents. I insist that you stay here in my Castle tonight, Miss Gaz..."  
  
Gaz looked out of the window and frowned. There wasn't a snowflake in the sky, and there wouldn't be for another couple of months! It was July for heaven's sakes!  
  
"It's July, Count Zim....It can't snow..." Gaz replied, deciding that if she stayed here any longer she'd be forced to kill him.  
  
"Vhat? No! You're just tired....there's lots of snow on....THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HOUSE! Please, Miss Gaz, come and my servant Billy Bob Joe Young Mc....uh...my servant shall show you to your quarters...  
  
************** In the Village....STILL  
  
Dib ran to another house to ask which way it was to the castle for the 60th time and he finally got a straight answer. Dib ran over to the road and looked up at a neon sign that said "Count Zim's Spooky Castle on the Hill....THIS WAY!" Dib smacked his forehead. Why didn't he see that before? Dib ran up the road towards the castle and to Count Zim and his sister, battling off flying monkeys along the way. Finally he got up to a hill called 'Castle Road' and ran into the first castle on his right. He burst through the door.  
  
"Aha! Unhand my sister you foul being of darkness and uh....stuff!" Dib screamed, spork in one hand, the other hand pointing.  
  
A wicked witch looked up from where she was concocting a evil brew with a little girl in a blue checkered dress and shiny red shoes, her brown hair in pigtail braids standing in a cage behind her scared. They looked up at Dib and he lowered his finger and looked about.  
  
"Oops...I guess this isn't...Count Zim's Castle...uhh...yeah...sorry..."  
  
Dib backed out of the castle and ran down to the next castle where he burst in again. This time he had interrupted a large beast in a tux and a girl in a yellow dress dancing to a song a teapot sang. They stopped and stared at him and he lowered his finger again.  
  
"I guess this isn't Zim's castle either....sorry..."  
  
Dib backed out and ran to the next castle.  
  
****MEANWHILE****  
  
Gaz sat on her bed and frowned. What an idiot. She thought that she'd just wait until he was a sleep and then she'd sneak out and go home. It's not like he'd miss her or anything. I mean, come on...If this didn't sound like some horror story setting, then your brain's messed up. Gaz yawned. It wouldn't hurt to lay down and wait and rest her eyes. She soon found herself drifting to sleep against her will. She dozed off and waited. Suddenly, farther into the night, she awoke to a noise and looked over by her bed to see Count Zim approaching her. She sat up and Count Zim bore his fangs and came closer, trying to grab her before she ran and escaped.  
  
****AND THEN...****  
  
Dib trudged out of Rapunzle's castle and down the street when he ran into a large castle with another neon sign that said 'Count Zim's Lair'. Dib sighed and ran into the castle hoping against hope that it wasn't too late for his sister. This time, when he burst into the room where Gaz was sleeping, well, being attacked by Count Zim and screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE COUNT ZIM! I AM DIB MEMBRANE AND I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR BUT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S PARANORMAL AND......STUFF!!!.................where did THAT come from?" Dib said as he held the spork in his hand and pointed.  
  
Count Zim dropped Gaz who rolled off and hit the floor with a loud Thunk. Count Zim turned around and stared at Dib who started back, coldly.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh...Dib....my archenemies....I knew this day vould come. But you are too late for I have already drained your precious sister of her blud and she is mine now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Count Zim screamed.  
  
"TASTE COLD METAL FORK!" Dib screamed, launching himself at Count Zim who was standing there laughing.  
  
Gaz rose up behind Zim, hair ruffled and fingers bent like claws, her deep brown eyes glaring at Zim's back as she made a move to grab him and choke him from behind when Dib tackled him and knocked her back down in the process. They rolled around on the floor and Dib slammed the spork downwards as Count Zim moved, narrowly missing the sharp points of the spork. Count Zim rolled away and got to his feet as Dib was pulling the spork out of the floor.  
  
"FANGY FANG POWER!" Count Zim cried waving his hand as a bunch of fangs came out of nowhere and flew at Dib a few of them hit his shoulder, tearing the flesh a bit, drawing some blood.  
  
"OUCH! now you'll pay, Count Zim....SHINY SPORK OF DOOM!" With that Dib tossed his spork at Count Zim after doing a creepy little spin dance that took like, forever....  
  
The spork narrowly missed Zim's shoulder and returned to Dib after hitting the wall. Gaz got up as Count Zim is laughing and goes to kill him when she's thrown back by Dib who was thrown out of the way by Count Zim's EVIL MIND POWERS! She growled as Dib leapt up and tackled Count Zim again, this time, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Now you die foul being!" Dib said jamming the spork into Count Zim's heart.  
  
Dib leapt off Zim and stepped back ,watching Count Zim as he writhes around on the ground, the silver spork jammed deep into his heart. He gasped for air and his left eye twitched as he screamed curses. Finally he ceased all major movement and sound with the exception of post-death twitches. Dib walked over to him and poked him with a stick that he found laying on the floor. Count Zim suddenly sat up and screamed.  
  
"I GO BAT NOW!"  
  
With that he curled up into a ball and turned into a bat and flaped above Dib's head laughing maniacally as the spork lay on the floor.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Take that Dib beast! You may have one this battle....BUT THE VOAR IS NOT OVER YET!"  
  
With that he turned around and flew off towards the window laughing. With a loud Thunk he hit the glass and fell to the floor, twitching. Dib stood there, Gaz had come up beside him and was glaring at him, her eye twitching, her hands curled up into fists. Dib looked out the window at the sun that was slowly rising.  
  
"You're safe for now Gaz...but for how long?"  
  
Gaz leapt up and tackled Dib to the floor where she continued on to choke him. The sun rose and a new day began...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
*By the way, I know some things in Count Zim's speech are spelled wrong, but I intended to do that, it's just the way he talks.* 


	5. Leboa and Daft Hosting the rest

***  
  
[The camera settles back in on Daft again and the smouldering remains of the Dementia Hall. She smiles warily as Leboa stands beside her.]  
  
Welcome back everyone. I hoped you enjoyed our version of Dracula. I have a little challenge for you guys who are reading these. Can you find all the little parodies that we've thrown in for you in each of our stories? At the end of our show we'll tell you all of the parodies in there, but until then can you find them all? Good luck!  
  
Until then, here's another story. I promised Leboa she could introduce it....Go ahead...  
  
[Camera turns to Leboa and she smiles and waves.]  
  
Our next show is really awsome! It's called One Fine Day In A Nuthouse and it's really cool. It's from Dib's point of view and he's in a.....nuthouse and.....uh...  
  
That's enough...you usually only tell them something about it and then go on and introduce it...  
  
I see...Ok, this one's really fun! And it's our last one! yay! Here we go! Wait a min....i never got to see what happened to that cameraman!  
  
You dont wanna know Leboa...  
  
Then what happened to Corey? Why didn' he let me join in?  
  
You're too young...  
  
But What happened to him? Did the police come and arrest him?  
  
[Suddenly, Corey runs on stage and grins and Leboa smiles widly. Her eyes turn to hearts and she floats off the ground with little hearts around her. Corey takes out a spoon and looks around and Daft gulps.]  
  
LOOK DAFT! IT'S....Corey....*lovesick sigh*....he's such a....ME-OW!  
  
You mean a cat? He was a human last time I checked...  
  
No.....he's hott ^-^  
  
T_T;;;;;  
  
Ooooh.....more food! *leaps towards Leboa with spoon* Heeeereee kitty kitty kitty...  
  
[Corey chases Leboa off the stage with the spoon. She screams with joy and runs off. Daft sighs and shakes her head.]  
  
*leboa screams* LOOK! HE'S GONNA EAT ME DAFT! isn't that sooooo romantic?  
  
Whatever leboa....let's just get to the next story....everyone, here's Dracula.....  
  
[The story is as follows...] 


	6. One Fine Day In A wait a min

One Fine Day....In A Nuthouse...  
  
Dib looked out the window at the world outside. They were celebrating Halloween about now. This marked his fith year here. Someone poked him in the arm and he turned about to frown at them. It was a girl about his age with brown hair and glasses. She smiled at him and poked him in his forehead again and giggled.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" Dib said.  
  
"He he he he...sorry. WHACHA LOOKIN' AT?"  
  
"Nothin..."  
  
"Something?"  
  
"No...Nothing...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Whhhhyyyyy????"  
  
"Hold on! HOLD ON! Wait a minuet! I can't go through with this...I mean, what's the story plot? Am I gonna have the hell annoyed outta me through the whole fic? What does this have to do with Halloween? THIS ISNT' EVEN SCARY! I quit...bye...."  
  
[With that Dib walks off stage and Daft comes after him.]  
  
Wait! Dib! Come back! we have a whole story to do! Don't you wanna see what happens? Dib? Dib?  
  
[Nothing...]  
  
well how's that for group participation and unity? Fine! I'll just amaze you by myself! with....*drumroll* a little song to tide you over....HOLD ONTO YOUR SOCKS! CAUSE IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!  
  
The Hearse Song ***Disclaimer*** [This has nothing to do with Zim, and I don't own it... and I'm not sure who does...but here it is anyway!]  
  
Don't you ever laugh as the hearse goes by, For you may be the next to die. They wrap you up in a big white shet Fom your head down to your feet. They put you in a big black box And cover you up with dirt and rocks. All goes well for about a week, Then your coffin begins to leak. The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, The worms play pinochle on your snout. They eat your eues, they eat your noes, They eat the jelly between your toes. A big green worm with rolling eyes Crawls in your stomach and out your eyes. Tour stomach turns a slimey green, And pus pours out like whipping cream. You spread it on a slice of bread, And that's what you eat when you are dead!  
  
.....uh there...I hope you liked it because this is the end of our show! THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!  
  
[Daft pulls Dib, Zim, and Gir out and they bow]  
  
Go on and finish out the rest of the show! 


	7. This is a story that should end soon

***  
  
Well, that's it for our show. I know, I probaly bored you guys to death with this, considering that I had to come up with THREE shows and not just one. Ok, so the One Fine Day In A Nutshell, that one went a little awry, but if you were looking foreward to that, it'll be up in another issue, only it'll make sense. I'd like to thank those who let me interview them, especiallt the Anorexic Brittish Cow...she's nice ^-^ oh....and for those of you who were tipping her over...you better watch out this time!  
  
Well, as the night draws to an end, I fear I must bid you farewell. It has been fun spending this Halloween with you guys, and I hope I didn't bore you too much. Thank you for tuning in and I hope you have a very happy halloween.  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!  
  
[Daft waves and the camera starts to leave when Dib rushes on stage in his Dementia outfit and speaks to Daft in whispers. The camera stops and waits just in case. Dib sees the camera and blushes.]  
  
Uh, Dib....The show's not over yet...  
  
I know that now!  
  
If you can wait a few seconds it will be and then you can tell me...  
  
It can't wait...  
  
Then say it while the camera leaves and the credits come on!  
  
uh...ok...  
  
[Dib leans over and whispers something in her ear. Daft's eyes go wide and she stares at him. He nodds and stares back as the camera slowly starts to move foreward, everyone eager to see what the deal is. Daft quickly turns back to the camera and grabs Dib about the shoulders in a friendly sort of way and waves to the camera, stomping on his foot to make him wave too. He follows suit and the camera backs off.]  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM DEMENTIA!  
  
[The camera falls back into the whirling Exit door and you're placed back where you started. Blinking, you look around and wonder if it's time for trick-or-treating....You get up and leave for a night of fun!]  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN HAPPY HALLOWEEN HAPPY HALLOWEEN HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 


	8. Author's Notes

***Author's Notes***  
  
Ok, I'd like to thank.......  
  
Leboa- She's my little sister, and yes she's annoying and I'd like to thank her for not killing me on the show or breaking my eardrums with her shrieks of laughter. Thankies!  
  
The Anorexic Brittish Cow-moooooooooooo mo mo moooo mmmmoooooooo....moooo mooo moooooooooooooo...mo mo moooooooo....moo  
  
Corey-Thankies Mr. Hannible! Beware the Cold Pot of Froggy Doom! Good luck in the tree!  
  
People I have to give credit to...  
  
Jhonen Vasquez, Bram Stoker, the guy who created Night of the Living Dead, Leboa *again*, all anime artists and the guy who created The Hearse Song.  
  
Yes...I would have no material to go off of if not for these guys, oh and Leboa, thanks for the whole Billy Bob Joe Young McFray Alister Jr. thingy, even if it was originally only Billy Bob Joe Young...  
  
People I'd like to chuck a plastic pig at....  
  
Corey...just because...  
  
My Neighbor....she's evil ya know...  
  
Those kids who tried to scare my sister....yes...evil....  
  
and about all other people that i have forgoten to name....  
  
Dementia Credits.....  
  
Host: Daft Plushie  
  
Cast: Night Of The Living Pumpkins  
  
Zim: Himself  
  
Dib: Himself  
  
Gaz: Herself  
  
Gir: Git (yes, GIT...he minded more than Gir did so we used him in a lot of the stories. He's Corey's creation)  
  
Melvin: Garrett  
  
Keef: Himself  
  
Jessica: Britany Spears  
  
Gretchen: Herself  
  
Agent%: Some Guy  
  
Agent*: Tootsie Popp  
  
Pumpkins: Alfred Singee Don A. Lod Shelly McCay  
  
Daft Plushie's Dracula:  
  
Count Zim: Zim  
  
Dib Membrane: Himself  
  
Gaz Membrane: Herself  
  
Hanz: Some guy  
  
Victoria: Barbie  
  
Billy Bob Joe Young McFray Alister Jr.: Git  
  
Extras: Bill Guy Stevie Jhonen Vasquez Leboa Kelly Alen Thursday Mera  
  
Directors: Daft Plushie Rye Aki  
  
Special effects: Moonstruck FX  
  
Music: The Orgen grinder  
  
Story Ideas: Night of the Living Pumpkins-Daft Plushie Daft Plushie's Dracula-Daft Plushie/Garrett the crazy space monkey One Fine Day In A Nuthouse-Daft Plushie/Raven Ari  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Here's A list of some parodies that I used, just so you can check up on them ^-^  
  
Night Of The Living Pumpkins 1. 1st paragraph, reference to the Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom. 2. Gaz's reply to having to go out with her brother on Halloween--reference to A Seed's Worth 3. Pumpkins---reference to Night of the Living Dead though that's the whole story's basis 4. Keef's head turning around--reference to the Exorcist 5. Agent % and Agent *--reference to the X-Files 6. Mulder and Scully and the X-Files--reference to the X-Files 7. Pig foot--reference to Bigfoot & to show.  
  
Daft Plushie's Dracula 1. Whole Story Basis--reference to Dracula/other vampire movies. 2. Gypsy woman--reference to the gypsy woman from Courage the Cowardly Dog 3. Come again' --reference to the Simpson's Apu 4.. Wicked Witch & Little Girl--reference to the Wicked Witch of the West and Dorothy 5. Beast, Girl, & teapot--reference to Beauty and the Beast. 6. Rapunzel--reference to Rapunzle's castle--Rapunzel 7. 'STOP RIGHT THERE COUNT ZIM! I AM DIB MEMBRANE AND I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR BUT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S PARANORMAL AND......STUFF!!!................'.--reference to Sailor Moon 8. The fight scene--reference to all anime fight scenes, specifically Sailor Moon 9. You're safe for now Gaz...but for how long?"--reference to 'Planet Jackers'  
  
THANKS AGAIN!  
  
By the way....if you review i'll post another episode ^-^ he he he...it's elementry dear watson! 


End file.
